project_freedomfandomcom-20200214-history
Death
Death is death, he (and the rest of the horsemen) are a character named Pixel after he died. Death is both the Grim Reaper and one of the Six Horsemen, the others being Famine, War, Conquest, Anorexia, and Pestilence. Personality Death is generally kind of a dick. He barely cares about anything and usually doesn't have the time to. He tries to be nice to his friends though. In his minuscule free time he likes to make memes. Though that free time has become less minuscule after the apocalypse. Powers Death can reap souls and instantly kill anyone he touches. He's skilled with a scythe and can do well with knives, however in hand to hand (with gloves on) he's horrible. He can shoot condensed beams of dark energy from his hands though, but all the horsemen can do that. Role in the story Eventually becomes allies with The Freedom Fighters, and helps them in battle occasionally. Backstory Pixel was a normal, relatively well-off guy who had a nice life. That is it was until a group of wannabe mafia members drowned him in the Hudson River because he stole one of their cars. Once Pixel arrived in hell Satan was sympathetic towards him and offered him a deal, He can stay alive but he has to serve as Satan's horsemen. He agreed and then his soul was split into the 6 Horsemen. Death, Famine, War, Conquest, Anorexia, and Pestilence. Inventory * His Scythe which he uses to reap peoples souls. * An emergency stash of souls. * His dog Oreo. * His other dog Obama. * Enchanted Bowling Ball Fears * The Nick Doll Trivia * While having the appearance of a 21-year-old, Death is 1066 years old. * Death's best friends are Anorexia and Th3o. * He's seen every hentai, ever. * The other two deals Satan offered Pixel/Death were being the boatman of the boat on the River Styxs or hold up the heavens on Mount Everest until someone takes his place, he decided being all 6 horsemen was his best option. * The Act of splitting Pixel/Death's soul into 6 different souls was very painful and he'd only do it again if it was to make a "Meme stealing" horseman. * His only days off before the apocalypse were Halloween and Christmas, when Anorexia would take over his job for the day. * His highest bowling score is 299, 1 point below Th3o's * Death is a Master Panini Maker™ * He got the N-word pass from Obama Quotes * "Don't worry Th3o, I'm sure Satan will give you a free pass because of your.. uh.. 'Mental State'" * "Poor Nick, knowing everything still won't get him out of hell." * "Once I got high af and woke up in Cess's basement." * "Hey Th3o, want to go bowling?" * "Garfield is hot no homo" * "I would split your soul into 69 pieces if I could." * "Sinianty fucked my mom." * "Negath3o? More like Nwordth3o" * "Damn it Pestilence" * "Sinianty's not actually Satan right? If he is that puts me out of a job." * "Seasons don't fear the reaper, except for Winter." Gallery death-dies-2-(gone-sexual)-(in-the-hood)-pixilart.gif|Death Dies Screen Shot 2018-11-10 at 7.02.56 PM.png|meme. Screen Shot 2018-12-29 at 5.39.26 PM.png|Yeet